AWAS ADA APA-APA
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Dilarang buang sampah di sini. Nanti ada 'APA-APA'," Eja Naruto. Dahinya berkerut bingung. "Apa ini?" "Lakuin aja! Siapa tahu berhasil." Jawab Sakura dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya. Oneshot. Fem Naruto. Terima saran dan kritik yang membangun, tapi tidak terima flame.


AWAS, ADA APA-APA

Summary : "Dilarang buang sampah di sini. Nanti ada 'APA-APA'," Eja Naruto. Dahinya berkerut bingung. "Apa ini?" "Lakuin aja! Siapa tahu berhasil." Jawab Sakura dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya. Oneshot. Fem_Naruto. Terima saran dan kritik yang membangun, tapi tidak terima flame.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

Rating : K

WARNING : No_bashing chara, super gaje, little_OOC, word_pendek seting di Indonesia.

Masih berjuang menyelesaikan Fic-fic yang belum kelar. Mohon bersabar ya.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Dahi mulus itu kini berkerut. Bibir ranumnya ditekuk tersenyum masam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, pasrah. "Lagi-lagi seperti ini." Keluhnya melirik tumpukan sampah di mulut gang menuju rumah Naruto.

Mungkin si pelaku yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu berfikir, "Oh, santai. Ada petugas kebersihan ini," sehingga ia bisa berbuat seenaknya. Sampah-sampah itu dari hari ke hari semakin bertambah banyak saja jumlahnya, hingga memakan separoh badan jalan.

Naruto bisa saja mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan seperti yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Dia merasa risih harus melangkahkan kaki di tempat yang banyak ditimbuni sampah. Belum lagi baunya. Uhhh..., jangan tanya! Nggak ketulungan, Bro.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan mulai membersihkannya. Percuma juga mengomel. Sampah-sampah ini tidak akan hilang hanya dengan omelan. Beberapa kali terdengar suara 'Huek,' di sela-sela pekerjaannya. Sungguh, baunya sangat tajam membuat perut Naruto bergolak hebat dan hidungnya perih.

"Memangnya mereka itu buta huruf? Jelas-jelas di tembok ini ada tulisan, 'Dilarang Membuang Sampah di Tempat Ini. Ingat Kebersihan adalah Sebagian dari Iman'. Masih saja buang sampah di sini." Gerutu Naruto usai mengikat kantong plastik yang terakhir.

Ia memandangi papan bertuliskan slogan itu lebih seksama. Otaknya memikirkan cara agar para penyampah yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu, kapok. "Apa aku tulis dalam bahasa Inggris saja, ya?" Gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi,... emang mereka ngerti? Yang berbahasa Indonesia aja tidak digubris, apalagi yang berbahasa Inggris? Ah..., pusing!" Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi. Pikirannya sudah mentok.

"Waduh, sudah jam 06.45 WIB. 15 menit lagi bel. Gawatt!" Teriaknya panik melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Dia bergegas meninggalkan mulut gang dan bergabung dengan para pejalan kaki yang memadati jalanan kota.

Tiin... tiiin... nguing.. nguing... "Pulogadung! Pulogadung!" Kramatjati! Kramatjati!" teriak para kernet menawarkan busnya masing-masing pada para calon penumpang. Mereka saling bersaing satu sama lain untuk menggaet penumpang demi mengejar setoran hari itu. Suara mereka menambah kebisingan jalanan ibu kota yang padat merayap.

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh... Terdengar deru nafas Naruto berpacu bersamaan dengan suara decitan derap kakinya. Naruto bergerak cepat, menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya diantara para pejalan kaki menyusuri trotoar nan kusam dan dipenuh coretan grafiti bernada jorok. Beberapa orang sempat ditabraknya, saking buru-burunya.

Hosh... hosh.. hosh... "Tunggu, Pak! Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto panik sambil mempercepat larinya, meski nafasnya sendiri sudah tersengal-sengal mau putus. Ia memaksakan kakinya yang sudah kelelahan untuk bergerak cepat. Tepat sebelum pintu gerbangnya ditutup, ia berhasil menyelinap masuk melewati celah pintu gerbang.

Naruto cukup beruntung, tidak bernasib sama seperti mereka yang tertahan di pintu gerbang. Dia menoleh pada mereka-mereka yang gagal tiba tepat waktu dengan tatapan iba. Setelah ini nama mereka pasti dicatat dalam daftar buku hitam sekolah eh maksudnya buku BP, terus dikelantang di bawah terik matahari, plus mendapat hadiah nyanyian super merdu dari Pak Asuma, guru BP mereka. "Kasihan," Gumam Naruto lirih sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Rumahnya kan nggak terlalu jauh dari sini, Dik.." Tegur suara nan ramah menyapa gendang telinga Naruto, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menoleh padanya. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan sebelum berkata, "..tapi kenapa selalu nyaris telat?"

Tubuh Naruto mengejang kaku. 'Uh, mampus aku. Kenapa malah ketahuan sama dia? Dia pasti mengira aku ini emang doyan bangun kesiangan. Habislah aku sekarang.' batinnya tak karuan.

Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah, merutuki kesialannya pagi ini. Dengan kikuk, ia menarik sejuntai rambutnya yang lepas dari kunciran ekor kudanya. "Ak-aku... It-itu.. Aku..." ujarnya tergagap kebingungan mencari alasan.

"Paling juga kesiangan. Dasar pemalas!" Tukas Kak Sasuke sang Ketua OSIS.

Kak Sasuke dengan seenak rambut pantat ayamnya, memotong ucapan Naruto. Dia berdiri di samping Kak Gaara dengan gaya sengaknya yang khas. Iris matanya yang tajam, melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti, arti mengejek maksudnya. Oh, tambahkan pula senyum sinis yang tercetak jelas dari bibir penuhnya. Lengkap sudah penghinaan yang diterima Naruto pagi ini.

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Amarahnya muntab. Ia tak terima dituduh pemalas apalagi bangun kesiangan. Itu sih penghinaan namanya. Masak, ia yang notabene seorang gadis yang telah beranjak dewasa, Muslim pula, bangun kesiangan? Memangnya ia nggak Shubuh dulu?

"Aku tidak kesiangan!" Teriak Naruto membela diri. Matanya balas mendelik. 'Mentang-mentang senior, seenaknya sendiri.' Tambahnya dalam hati jengkel dengan ketua OSISnya sendiri.

"Lalu apa? Tidak ada kendaraan? Macet?" Ujar Kak Sasuke sinis sambil menirukan gaya murid-murid cewek langganan telat di SMU 38 ini.

Dahi Naruto berkedut. Jelek-jelek begini ia juga punya harga diri. Ia juga bisa marah jika dituduh yang bukan-bukan dan dilecehkan seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh senior paling menyebalkan di depannya ini. Untung dia cakep coret sangat cakep, kalau enggak dijamin para cewek nggak bakalan mau deket-deket sama dia.

"Aku..." Naruto berniat melemparkan bantahannya. Akan tetapi, kata-katanya tertelan kembali dalam tenggorokan. Ia malas membicarakan kegiatan paginya sebelum berangkat sekolah. 'Pasti nanti, aku diteriaki Kak Sasuke omdo-lah, caper-lah, sok baik-lah, atau yang terburuk pembohong. Aduh, malas banget.' pikirnya sudah berburuk sangka dahulu. "Bukan apa-apa, yang jelas bukan karena bangun kesiangan. Permisi!" Ujarnya berusaha tetap ramah, berpamitan pada kedua seniornya. "Kak," tambahnya dengan tidak ikhlasnya.

"Dik, tunggu dulu sebentar!" Teriak Kak Gaara, menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Ya?" Alis Naruto terangkat ke atas, bingung. 'Ada apalagi?' batinnya.

"Kau yakin mau pergi dengan penampilan seperti itu," ujar Kak Gaara dengan bibir yang dikulum seperti sedang menahan geli.

'Penampilan? Apa maksudnya?' pikir Naruto bingung.

Refleks Naruto lalu sibuk mematut-matut dirinya, mencari-cari cela pada penampilannya. Pertama ia mengecek sepatunya yang hitam menghilat habis disemir dan ikat tali sepatunya ayng bersih. Kedua kaos kakinya yang putih kinclong. Ketiga seragamnya. Dan, ter akhir rambutnya yang tetap terkuncir rapi. Semua baik-baik saja, masih sama persis seperti ketika ia akan berangkat ke sekolah tadi. Lalu apanya yang salah? Naruto lalu menatap Kak Gaara, meminta penjelasan.

"Itu ada bungkus permen yang tersangkut di rambutmu."

"Eh.." gumam Naruto bingung.

Setengah linglung, ia meraba-raba rambutnya, mencari-cari benda laknat yang tadi dikatakan Kak Gaara. Deg. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, ketika jemarinya menyentuh bungkus permen plastik yang melekat erat di rambutnya.

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Ia tak bisa lebih malu lagi. Ia kalang kabut segera mencabut bungkus permen yang sudah kurang ajar, berani bertengger di rambutnya yang indah. 'Pasti tersangkut waktu ia bersih-bersih tadi,' pikirnya. Ia bersusah payah menahan ringisan tak elit saat mencabut bungkus permen yang lengket itu dari kepalanya. Kan malu. Di depan senior yang kece badai, gitu loh.

Sambil menggenggam erat bungkus permen itu, Naruto berusaha tetap tersenyum untuk menyelamatkan sisa harga dirinya yang terluka, meski canggung. Dia dengan susah payah mengucapkan, "Te-terima kasih, Kak. Sa-saya per-permisi dulu!" Ia berhasil mengucapkannya, meski dengan nada serak dan gagap seperti pelawak Aziz Gagap. Ia dengan langkah kikuk bergegas pergi meninggalkan dua senior cakep itu.

Belum juga begitu jauh jaraknya, namun telinga Naruto sudah mendengar suara nafas tertahan dan kikikan geli dari kedua seniornya. Uuhh, malunya tak tertahankan. Ia sampai ingin lenyap saja dari tempat itu seketika, atau jika ia bisa memflashbackya kembali, ia akan menghapus memori tak menyenangkan itu. Tapi, itu kan tak mungkin.

'Semoga saja aku tak bertemu mereka lagi,' doanya dengan hati kecut melupakan niatnya untuk PDKT dengan salah satunya.

...*****...

"Kau telat lagi?" tegur Sakura, teman sebangkunya begitu Naruto tiba di kelas.

"Tidak, tapi hampir." Balas Naruto dengan nada masam sambil memasukkan tasnya ke dalam laci.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Pakai acara bersih-bersih dulu. Memangnya kau ini petugas DKP?"

Haahhh... Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. "Aku juga tak mau begitu. Tapi, apa boleh buat." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan buku tulis berikut perlengkapan tulis lainnya. "Aku tak bisa diam saja menunggu orang lain yang entah kapan membersihkan tempat itu. Mungkin gang di tempatku sudah tertutup sampah sepenuhnya baru hari itu tiba." Balasnya sarkastik.

"Ya, kamu usaha dong. Lakukan sesuatu! Kau tak bisa terus-terusan membersihkan tempat itu. Lama-lama, kau bakal capek sendiri. Iya kalau waktumu luang. Kalau lagi banyak tugas, bagaimana?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah usaha, kok. Aku sudah membuat bak penampung sampah dan memasang plang larangan membuang sampah di tempat itu. Tapi, efeknya..." Naruto membuat simbol lingkaran dengan jemari tangannya. "Nol besar. Tak ada pengaruhnya."

"Itu sih salah strategi namanya. Tidak kreatif. Kuno. Tidak _up to date_." Kata Sakura menggebu-gebu layaknya seorang orator ulung.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Dalam hati mendecih sebal, 'Hah, keluar lagi deh sifat anehnya,'

Sakura masih sibuk melanjutkan pidatonya, mengabaikan Naruto yang pura-pura membaca buku pelajaran karena tak mau dengar ocehannya. "Masyarakat Indonesia itu punya prinsip, 'Aturan ada untuk dilanggar'. Jadi, kalau ada tulisan 'Dilarang kencing di tempat ini!' mereka justru akan kencing di tempat itu. Ya, seperti itulah penduduk Indonesia. Mereka susah nurut aturan." Cerocos Sakura bak sales dadakan. Ia memutar-mutar pensilnya penuh gaya, berasa sok penting. "Untuk mengubahnya bukanlah masalah mudah. Karena, ini menyangkut karakter dasar. Butuh kerja keras bl..bla...bla..."

Naruto samar-samar mendengarkan lanjutan ceramah Sakura yang tak kunjung usai. Sepenuh hati ia berdoa, berharap Pak Kakashi segera tiba untuk menghentikan pidato Sakura yang sudah melantur sampai krisis ini krisis itu.

"So..." Sakura menatap Naruto, mengharapkan sambutan Naruto yang paling meriah. Betapa jengkelnya dia begitu melihat, Naruto ternyata tak memperhatikannya sama sekali dan sibuk dengan bukunya. Ia dengan gemas menarik buku Naruto dan berteriak nyaring tepat di depan telinganya, "N-A-R-U-T-O.!"

Sakura melanjutkan aksi protesnya dengan mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto penuh nafsu untuk menyalurkan kejengkelannya. "Aku serius," Katanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Hem," Gumam Naruto setengah teler. Dia gagal fokus gara-gara kepalanya pusing setelah diguncang dengan brutal sang sahabat. "Ya? lalu!" lanjutnya dengan nada malas.

Kini, gantian Sakura yang menatap Naruto bingung. "Apanya yang lalu?"

Menghela nafas panjang, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura ini termasuk pekerjaan maha berat yang pernah Naruto kerjakan. "Lalu yang kreatif menurutmu yang seperti apa?"

Kerutan di dahi lebar Sakura bertambah dalam. Dia yang masuk kategori murid-murid berotak pas-pasan sebuah penghalus makna untuk kata berotak udang, masak disuruh mikir yang berat-berat. Lha wong Naruto yang pinternya udah terjamin aja angkat tangan, apalagi dia? Memang solusi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang yang cewek gemar nyalin PR temannya ini?

Tapi, berhubung Naruto itu sahabat karibnya dari TK sampai SMU, dan berhubung doski jarang mendekati tak pernah minta solusi dari Sakura, sudah selayaknya Sakura sebagai teman baiknya membantu. Kapan lagi mereka bisa berganti peran dari yang suka merepoti kini beralih jadi ngasih solusi? Dengan keputusan itulah, Sakura mulai berfikir keras. Ia berusaha menggerakkan sel-sel otaknya yang jarang dipakai untuk mencari solusi.

Tekad boleh sekuat baja, namun kalau otaknya kosong kurang gizi ya hasilnya sama aja. Meski sudah dipaksa bekerja keras seperti apapun, namun nyatanya Sakura tetap saja tak menemukan ide yang dipandangnya tokcer sedikit pun. Nyaris nyerah, Sakura beralih menatap langit-langit. Siapa tahu dia nemu wangsit.

Mungkin sudah takdirnya Sakura jadi pemberi solusi well setidaknya kali ini, ia pun menemukan ilham setelah membaca selintas slogan yang terpajang angkuh di dinding kelasnya. "Mungkin, kau harus mengganti sloganmu itu."

"Seperti?"

"Seperti..." Sakura kembali terdiam, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Ia juga tak tahu kalimat slogan yang efektif. Yah, itu kan bukan salah satu keahliannya. Nilai bahasa Indonesianya kan sering jeblok. Kalau tidak 4 ya 5. Meski demikian, ia tetap berusaha demi sang sahabat. "Bagaimana kalau begini?" Ujar Sakura seraya menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas.

"Dilarang buang sampah di sini. Nanti ada 'APA-APA'," Eja Naruto. Dahinya berkerut bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Lakuin aja! Siapa tahu berhasil." Jawab Sakura dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya.

Meski menganggap saran Sakura gila, abnormal dan sinting seperti sarannya sebelum-sebelum ini, nyatanya Naruto mengikutinya juga. Mungkin karena faktor sudah mentok dan nggak punya pilihan lain. Usai pulang sekolah, Naruto bergegas mengecat ulang papan slogannya dengan tulisan persis seperti yang disarankan Sakura. Ia berharap kali ini berhasil.

...*****...

"Hei, jangan buang sampai di situ!" tegur seorang remaja cowok berambut cepak pada temannya yang berambut ikal.

"Kenapa?" tanya temannya bingung.

"Kau nggak baca tulisan itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk papan tulisan.

"Ah, slogan ini. Apa pengaruhnya?" ujar temannya menyepelekan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" balas si cowok pertama. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi ketakutan. Matanya lirik kanan kiri. Dengan suara lirih ia berbisik pada temannya, "Tempat ini ada penunggunya,"

"Serius?"

"Heem," gumam si cowok pertama masih celingukan. Ia mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding sejak tadi. "Sudah kita pergi saja dari sini," ajaknya yang diamini temannya. Sepertinya ia juga ikutan tertular ketakutan seperti temannya.

Di lain waktu...

Ada seorang gadis yang berjalan jingkat-jingkat hati-hati saat melewati mulut gang sambil menenteng tas plastik berisi gunungan sampah bau. Ia berhati-hati untuk tidak melirik papan slogan yang tertulis 'AWAS ADA APA-APA!' dan fokus menatap jalanan beraspal yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca mantra, 'Jangan ganggu aku. Jangan ganggu aku, setan.' Ia bergegas lari begitu keluar dari mulut gang, mencari gang lain untuk menaruh sampah-sampahnya.

Senyum Naruto mengembang lebar. Pagi ini, untuk pertama kalinya mulut gang menuju rumahnya bersih dari sampah. Ia tak perlu lagi repot-repot menyingsingkan lengan bajunya untuk membersihkan daerah itu. Dan, itu artinya ia tak perlu datang mepet waktu lagi. Naruto bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kak Sasuke, seniornya yang super duper rese itu.

"Haahh, senangnya," ujarnya riang.

...*****...

Hari masih pagi, ketika Naruto tiba di sekolah. Sejak masalahnya dengan sampah-sampah itu beres, ia tak lagi punya alasan untuk datang mepet waktu bel. Tak ia sangka, ide gilanya Sakura terbukti ampuh. Ternyata istilah 'apa-apa' itu sangat ditakuti melebihi ancaman denda atau penjara. Mungkin karena kata apa-apa ini bisa dimaknai macam-macam seperti adanya penampakan, ditangkap polisi, sampai tertimpa sial.

Tapi gara-gara itu pula, Naruto jadi jarang berjumpa dengan Kak Gaara yang ditaksirnya. Ia kembali hanya bisa memujanya dari kejauhan seperti sebelumnya. Sedihnya. Haahh.., kalau ingat itu, ia jadi rindu dengan keberadaan sampah-sampah bau itu. Ia jadi punya pikiran gila untuk mencopot plang slogannya demi kembali bisa bersua dengan sang senior pujaan hatinya. Bener-bener bego. Double bego.

Naruto berjalan gontai, tak bersemangat. Hari ini pun, ia tak bisa melihat Kak Gaara yang dikaguminya. Wajar saja. Ini kan masih sangat pagi. Tak mungkin Kak Gaara sudah stand bye di depan gerbang. Buat apa? Memangnya ia ini kurang kerjaan hingga mau menggantikan tugasnya pak satpam?

"Tidak terlambat lagi?" Tegur Kak Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Naruto tepat saat Naruto hampir sampai di depan kelasnya.

Naruto terperanjat. Matanya membola berharap ini bukan halusinasinya ketika ia melihat siluet orang yang sangat dirindukannya selama beberapa minggu ini. Ia sampai mencubit tangannya untuk membuktikan kalau ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga dan pipi yang merona malu, ia membalas sapaan sang pujaan hati, "Tidak, Kak."

"Baguslah. Jadi masalahmu dengan sampah-sampah itu sudah beres?" Ujar Kak Gaara dengan senyum charmingnya yang meluluhkan hati Naruto.

"Eh, sampah? Kok kakak tahu?" tanya Naruto heran bukan kepalang. Bukannya yang tahu masalahnya dengan sampah-sampah itu hanya Sakura? Tapi, kenapa Kak Gaara tahu?

Gaara melihat Naruto dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya sebelum berbalik pergi, menolak menjelaskan kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajah gadis itu. Ia senang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya lucu itu. Terus terang ia merindukan juniornya yang selalu datang mepet karena sibuk mengurusi sampah-sampah itu. Makanya itu, hari ini ia sengaja jalan di sekitar gedung kelas Naruto agar bisa melihatnya.

Naruto menatap sang kakak kelas idolanya dengan tatapan campur aduk, antara senang, bingung, dan juga malu. Naruto mungkin bakalan tetap berdiri bengong sambil menatap sosok idolanya hingga hilang di balik gedung kelas lainnya, kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara hardikan dari seseorang yang tak pernah dirindukannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ? Menuh-menuhin tempat tahu!" ujarnya ketus.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gusar dan bibir yang mengerucut jengkel. Sudut kemarahan bertebaran di wajahnya yang ayu. Ia pikir hidupnya bakal terbebas dari makhluk paling songong bin menyebalkan di depannya ini usai masalah sampah itu tuntas, ternyata ia salah. Mungkin harapannya terlalu muluk untuk diwujudkan.

"Kenapa? Kangen? Atau, kau terpesona melihatku ya?" ejeknya melihat tampang bloon Naruto lengkap dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar.

"Apa? Aku? Kangen? Yang benar aja." Tukas Naruto tak terima. "Memangnya situ kece?"

Alis si makhluk songong itu terangkat tinggi. "Begitulah kata fans-fansku,"

"Kau menilai dirimu terlalu tinggi, kakak. Dan, maaf saja aku ini bukan salah satu FG-mu. Jadi simpan saja kata-katamu untuk... Hei dengarkan aku.. Jangan pergi dulu!" teriak Naruto tak terima karena ditinggal Kak Sasuke begitu saja.

"Ya, ya, ya. Lain kali akan ku dengarkan pujianmu padaku. Sekarang aku lagi sibuk," Ujar Sasuke dari kejauhan sambil memamerkan senyum simpulnya, entah dia lagi senang entah lagi marah, tidak ada satupun yang tahu, terkecuali Sasuke dan Tuhan saja.

"Akh #$%^*&98997.." Teriak Naruto frustasi disertai umpatan-umpatan tak jelas.

TAMAT


End file.
